


Sing Praise with your Body

by MadameMontgomery



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Belly Dancing, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMontgomery/pseuds/MadameMontgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will’s smile stretched into a grin as he rolled his body to the beat. Yes, Will knew how to dance. </p>
<p>And he <i>loved</i> it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Praise with your Body

**Author's Note:**

> After talking with my tumblr friend @pieofthelord, we decided to do a collab over one of her lovely pics of a cute, belly-dancing WIll!
> 
> Check out her and her lovely work!!
> 
> The lovely picture that inspired this fic: http://thepiepiepies.tumblr.com/post/135158303777/belly-dancing  
> Her main blog: pieofthelord.tumblr.com  
> Her art blog: thepiepiepies.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for checking me out! Mistakes are my own.

Will had always been aware of his…appealing physicality. He knew he was good looking, what with the thick curls, big eyes, and strong jaw. Not to mention he wasn’t lacking in the body department either. Will knew that if he kept his neuroses under wrap for an evening, he could easily pick somebody up for a night. A tried and true method for blowing off a little steam.

Literally.

He also saw the questioning looks in people’s eyes, especially those closest to him, as they mentally ran through his day and tried to find the time for “when?” and “how?” Zeller used to be the worst offender, though Will doubted he’d ever realized it. He’d stare at Will’s shoulders and arms when he thought Will wouldn’t notice (he had) and try to calculate the number of extra reps he’d have to add on his already sporadic gym days.

The muted desperation and jealousy in his eyes was sometimes the only thing that could make Will laugh after a horrific restless night, guilty conscious be damned.

Truth was, Will was never big on the gym, even when he was a younger, more energetic man. His favorite hobbies, from wrangling his pack to hauling around boat motors and fishing equipment, had been enough to keep him in shape, and his general lack of appetite due to his work quickly melted away any excess fat.

However, Will had a guilty pleasure few knew about, and today, after Hannibal was off to an all-day farmer’s market a few hours away (“Will, they have this type of squash that only grows for a few days, and I need it for this recipe, and _no_ , Will, I am not being _overdramatic_ , why are you laughing?”), was the perfect day to indulge.

Will walked into their sitting room and plugged his iPod into the speakers. It was a beautiful room, empty except for a harpsichord, with two walls of floor-to-ceiling windows and a polished hardwood floor. They usually only used it for dinner parties or when Hannibal was composing, but the large space would work perfectly for Will’s needs. He smiled to himself before pressing play, and almost instantly a thumping bass line poured out of the speakers.

Will’s smile stretched into a grin as he rolled his body to the beat. Yes, Will knew how to dance. And he _loved_ it.

He thought back to his college days, back when he had danced at a club to help pay the bills. His looks had him in high demand, thankfully allowing him to work at a higher class joint rather than a seedy, velvet-walled club downtown. And while he would never go back, he did at times miss the rush. The adrenaline. The feeling of being wanted with worrying about the mess up in his head, though, Will thought, that wasn’t much of a worry anymore. It was liberating. It still was. It was one of the few times Will was entirely comfortable in his skin _and_ felt sexy and confident as all hell. 

While in Wolf Trap, his FBI work and constant mind games with Hannibal spared little time for other hobbies, let alone his dancing. He had hid that and honestly many other bits of his past from Molly, and cut out dancing altogether while married to her. After the dragon, Will was in the right mindset, well-loved and doted upon by Hannibal, but both their bodies were too battered for anything really physical. Not that that stopped them from trying. Now though, after he could arch and stretch without any pain, and he and Hannibal had left each other’s company for the first time in months, now…

Will threw back his shoulders, twisting his hips to the chant-like lyrics. He could feel himself grinning and shut his eyes. He was just so _happy_.

The song ended in what seemed like no time at all and switched over to something slower, more sensual, with a heavier beat. It was similar to some of his old club songs, and he was suddenly filled with a wild determination. His old routine…how did it go?

Will swayed his hips back and forth, slower this time, and ran his hands down his chest, toying with the hem of his t-shirt. His grin simmered down to something smaller, teasing, as he slipped his shirt off with an arch of his back. He was back in the club, nameless patrons on the edge of their seats, eyes wide as his body flexed and released, kinetic, poetry in motion. Will ran both hands back up his bare chest and through his hair, letting out a small hum of satisfaction. 

God, how he’d missed this.

“Will?”

Will’s eyes shot open. He quickly turned towards the doorway, hands dropping to cover his chest from some misplaced sense of modesty. Hannibal stood there, one hand holding the door open, the other clutching a paper bag, mouth open in shock.

They stared at each other for a moment, eyes wide, before Will recovered himself enough to move.

“I – I –” he fluttered between the speakers and his shirt, unsure which was more embarrassing. Hannibal seemed to read Will’s burning ears and frantic eyes, and quickly dropped the bags to rush over and grab his shoulders.

“Will, it’s okay. It’s just me. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Hannibal leaned closer. He was trying to catch his eyes.

“I –” Will locked onto Hannibal’s concerned gaze after a moment. He blinked then narrowed his eyes sharply, “You weren’t supposed to be home for another couple hours.”

“Well, I’m happy I returned early if I got to witness that display.” Will’s flat look killed Hannibal’s weak smile, and he had to clear his throat before continuing. He looked sheepish, and Will felt a stab of pride for being the one that made sadistic, cannibalistic serial killer Hannibal Lecter look _sheepish_.

“It turns out I didn’t need to go to the other farmer’s market. They, ah, had the squash I required at our normal one. Just like you –”

“Just like I said,” he felt himself crack a smile at that despite the heat of embarrassment that still clung to his skin. Maybe he could keep Hannibal distracted… “Told you.”

Hannibal grimaced, but Will could tell he was fonder than anything else. He pressed a kiss to his lips to let him know he was only teasing, and he basked in Hannibal’s warm expression before the beating of drums caught his attention. Will sighed. It had been worth a shot. 

“So what’s –” Hannibal gestured to his iPod and discarded t-shirt, “– all this then?”

Will groaned and softly face-planted into Hannibal shoulder. He knew he wouldn’t judge him, Hannibal was _all too accepting_ of Will’s quirks, but he still felt himself flush with the confession. 

“It’s just –” he lifted a hand and waved it vaguely, “– this thing I used to do in college. And I miss it sometimes. It…helps me blow off steam,” he finished lamely, shrugging, trying to play it off as a smaller deal than it actually was to him. 

Hannibal gently gripped his arms and pulled him away enough to force him to meet his eyes again. Will knew that look. It meant that Hannibal understood what this meant to him, that he knew there was more to the story, and that he was going to use some…persuasive means later to get the rest of it out of him, but for now it would be enough. The look wasn’t anything new to Will, but his next words took him by surprise.

“Will, may I have this dance?”

Will burst out laughing, and Hannibal chuckled along with him. It was surreal: pop music blaring from Hannibal’s fancy, high quality speakers, Will still shirtless, Hannibal still bundled up in his coat. He shook his head, still giggling, took Hannibal’s hand, and said the only possible answer.

“Of course.”

It wasn’t even a real dance, just Hannibal and Will swaying back and forth with their arms around each other. It was very junior high, but Will loved every second of it. He hadn’t even realized he’d been singing along with the lyrics until Hannibal pointed it out.

“You’re very fond of this song.”

Will felt himself blushing, and he ducked his head, knowing he was failing to hide his smile.

“It reminds me of us.”

He watched Hannibal tilt his head, listening, and smile wider when he made out the word. 

“And so it does.”

They danced until the song ended, then stood there for a while, kissing softly and breathing each other in. Will broke away first and laughed softly as Hannibal tried to chase his mouth. He quickly pressed his fingers to Hannibal’s lips and laughed again at his unamused expression.

“Don’t be grumpy. C’mon, you have groceries to put away. I’ll even help you. And maybe if we have enough time later, I’ll even give you a private dance.”

Hannibal growled, and Will let out a happy squeal as he yanked his hand out of the way to capture his lips again. They were kissing again, harder this time, Hannibal relentless, and Will let out a little moan. He felt _radiant_. 

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing hard. Hannibal dropped his forehead to Will’s, and Will looked into half-lidded eyes that burned with love for him. He flashed a grin. He figured he probably looked close to the same. Hannibal chuckled again before pressing another soft kiss to his mouth.

“My darling, exquisite boy, I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all! Thank you all for reading! Kudos and comments are a writer's lifeblood!
> 
> Also, if you're interested, the songs on Will's playlist are:  
> 1 - Get Low by Lil Jon and The East Side Boyz  
> 2 - Drunk in Love by The Weekend (cover)  
> 3 - Hallelujah by Panic! At The Disco (which is such a Hannigram song I 100% recommend)
> 
> Come say hi! stormygalahad.tumblr.com


End file.
